The Inquisitor's Revenge
by Goun
Summary: Fortsetzung des DSA-Buchs "Schatten aus dem Abgrund"


The Inquisitor's Revenge  
  
Kunrad schreckte aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf hoch. Zwar quälten ihn die Hexen nicht mehr, doch er hatte immer noch Alpträume. Heute musste er Rapherian von Eslamshagen von seiner Mission in Aranien berichten, und der Großinquisitor würde bestimmt nicht über den Ausgang der Mission erbaut sein. Seufzend stand er auf, um sein Morgengebet an Praios zu verrichten. Zachaban, sein Diener, würde ebenfalls gleich erscheinen und mit ihm beten. Kaum hatte Kunrad das gedacht, erschien Zachaban auch schon in der Tür. Schweigend traten die beiden in die noch dunkle Halle und gingen zum Tempel des Praios. Unterwegs begegneten sie mehreren Novizen sowie Inquisitoren, die denselben Weg wie sie einschlugen. Gerade als sie in den Tempel traten, erschienen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen und die gesamte Einrichtung funkelte wie aus Gold. Es hatten sich bereits andere Inquisitoren eingefunden, und alle stimmten zugleich das Morgengebet an Praios an. Danach wandelten alle schweigend in den großen Speisesaal, und nahmen nach einer strengen Sitzordnung platz. Nach und nach füllte sich der Saal, bis fast alle Stühle besetzt waren. Langsam erhob sich der Großinquisitor von seinem Platz und schlagartig sank der Lärmpegel. Nach einigen kurzen einleitenden Worten setzte sich der Großinquisitor wieder und begann zu essen, ein Zeichen für die Anwesenden, dass das Mahl eröffnet war. Kunrad und Zachaban genossen das Privileg, am Tisch des Großinquisitors zu sitzen, da Rapherian die beiden besonders schätzte, und sie hatten somit den gesamten Saal im Blickfeld. Als sich Kunrad im Saal umsah, entdeckte er einen Hochgeweihten, von dem er sich besonders abgestoßen fühlte, da sich dieser mit Essen regelrecht vollstopfte. Auch seine Erscheinung war alles andere als anziehend: Seine Robe war so verschmutzt, als hätte er sie seit mindestens zwei Jahren nicht mehr gewaschen. Dieser Hochgeweihte war ebenfalls deutlich übergewichtig, er hatte selbst bei Tisch einen hochroten Kopf, was Kunrads Idealen nun gar nicht entsprach. Für ihn hatte ein Geweihter stets korrekt gekleidet zu sein und musste den irdischen Verlockungen widerstehen können. Doch dieser Geweihte aß solche Mengen, als wäre das seine erste Mahlzeit seit mindestens einem Jahr. Angewidert wandte Kunrad sich ab, und wandte sich wieder seinem kargen Mahl zu.  
  
Plötzlich knarrte das Eingangsportal, und alle Anwesenden schreckten auf. Langsam drehte sich auch Kunrad dem Geräusch zu, und war über den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, sehr erstaunt, um es gelinde auszudrücken: In der Tür standen ein paar nach Luft schnappende Novizen, die offensichtlich gerannt waren, um noch rechtzeitig im Saal anzukommen, was ihnen aber nicht geglückt war. Unter dem strengen Blick des Großinquisitors näherten sie sich dem Tisch von Kunrad und Zachaban. Nach einer kurzen, aber heftigen Auseinandersetzung, verließen die Novizen den Tisch und strebten dem Ausgang zu. Der Großinquisitor verließ den Saal kurz darauf in Eile. Während sich Kunrad noch über diesen Auftritt wunderte und er langsam über diese Unterbrechungen ärgerlich wurde, erschien ein Bote vor Kunrad und überbrachte ihm die Nachricht, dass Rapherian ihn am heutigen Tage in seinen Privatgemächern erwarte.  
  
"Was ist mit meinem Tross passiert? Ich gebe dir extra für diese Mission meine besten Leute mit, und nun lacht ganz Aranien über uns! Ich habe dir das Geld für deinen neuen Pfahl vorgestreckt, und du schaffst es nicht einmal, zwei lächerliche Hexen auf den Scheiterhaufen zu bringen, geschweige denn zu foltern??" - "Ich, nun ja,...", versuchte Kunrad zu erklären, doch ihm wollten nicht die passenden Worte einfallen. Inzwischen wurde er über sich selbst ärgerlich. So etwas war ihm in seiner gesamten Laufbahn noch nie passiert, dass ihm die passenden Worte nicht einfallen wollten. Er stand bereits seit zwei Stunden in den üppig ausgestatteten Privatgemächern Rapherians, die ihm so sehr verhasst waren wie die Hexen. Hier hatte seine Laufbahn als Inquisitor begonnen, hier bekam er seine Strafen für schlechte Arbeit auferlegt, und, was er am schlimmsten fand, diese Gemächer waren mit so viel Prunk ausgestattet, dass er Zeit seines Lebens nie freiwillig in diese Zimmer kommen würde, in die alle dringend benötigten Gelder der Inquisition geflossen waren. Er schüttelte sich innerlich. Gerade als er überlegte, wie er sich aus dieser peinlichen Situation befreien könnte, begann Rapherian erneut: "Versuch nicht, etwas zu erklären! Du hast meine besten Männer mitgenommen, während ich sie anderweitig hätte einsetzten können." - Ja, dachte Kunrad, damit sie dir noch mehr Gold beschaffen können. Du selbst hast doch schon lange deinen Glauben an den Erfolg der Inquisition verloren. Und dann muss ich mir von dir Ratschläge erteilen lassen, wie eine Mission abzulaufen hat. Doch Kunrad wurde in seinen Gedankengängen von Rapherian unterbrochen: "Und noch dazu die Kosten! Billig ist so ein Unternehmen nicht, auch wenn es Praios Ehre dient. Ich befreie dich hiermit für zwei Monate von den Aufgaben, die das Amt eines Inquisitors mit sich bringt! Und sei froh, dass du mir nicht auch die Unkosten erstatten musst, die durch diesen Fehlschlag entstanden sind!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Rapherian um und rauschte zur Tür hinaus. Kunrad stand noch eine Weile unschlüssig im Zimmer herum, doch als er schließlich über die Türschwelle aus dem Zimmer trat, stand sein Entschluss unbeirrbar fest: Er würde nach Aranien zurückkehren und sich an Ofrim und Morla rächen für die Schmach, die die beiden ihm, dem von Praios gesandten Inquisitor, auferlegt hatten, und er wusste auch schon genau, wie er das anstellen würde.  
  
Die Menschen standen halb vor Angst, halb vor Entsetzten gelähmt am Straßenrand und beobachteten das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot: Ein gewaltiger Tross bewegte sich langsam an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Stadttor: Ein gepanzerter Wagen, beladen mit Folterwerkzeugen, zog an ihnen vorbei, gefolgt von den fanatischen Anhängern des Bannstrahler-Ordens, die von blutrünstigen Kampfhunden umsprungen wurden. Dahinter marschierten die grausamsten Foltermeister des Neuen Reiches, bewacht von den treuen Soldaten der Inquisition. Aber all' dies war bei weitem nicht so Furcht einflößend wie die Person, die an der Spitze auf einem riesigen schwarzen Vollbluthengst ritt und vor deren Blick die ganze Umgebung erzitterte: Der Inquisitor Kunrad von Marmelund war auf dem Weg nach Aranien! "Wie habt ihr es eigentlich geschafft, dass der Großinquisitor euch diese Mission finanziert?", fragte Zachaban, der zu dem Inquisitor aufschloss. "Ich wusste, es würde sich eines Tages als nützlich erweisen, dass der Baron von Undine auf unserer Seite steht. Mit Praios Hilfe konnte ich ihn überreden, sich bei Rapherian für unsere Mission einzusetzen. Es war auch bitter nötig, dass er sich für ein so praiosgefälliges Werk wie das unsere einsetzt....", antwortete Kunrad, und Zachaban ließ sich mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln wieder ein Stück zurückfallen.  
  
"Die Hecke ist mit Sicherheit von den Hexen gesichert worden!", rief Kunrad zwei Soldaten zu, die sich vorsichtig der Grenzhecke zu Aranien näherten. Es war der zwölfte Tag ihrer Reise, und sie waren endlich an der Grenze angekommen. Nachdem Kunrad schon bei seinem letzten Besuch hatte feststellen müssen, dass diese Hexen sehr verschlagen waren, wollte er kein Risiko eingehen, und schickte vorsichtshalber Soldaten vor, die die Gegend erkunden sollten. Auf einmal ließ eine Stimme die Soldaten zusammenfahren, die fragte: "Freund oder Feind?" Verängstigt sahen sich die beiden um, doch sie konnten keine Menschenseele erkennen. Nachdem einer von ihnen seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, antwortet er: "Freund." Sogleich kam die Antwort: "Oh, kein Freund!" Und auf einmal fingen die beiden zu Tanzen an, sehr zum Entsetzen des ganzen Trosses, mit Ausnahme von Kunrad und Zachaban, die so etwas Ähnliches ja schon geahnt hatten. Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung hechtete zuerst der eine Soldat, kurz darauf dann der zweite zurück über die Hecke und beide blieben dort liegen. Die entsetzten Soldaten stiegen von ihren Pferden und eilten zu ihnen, doch als sie dort angekommen waren, erhoben sich die beiden Unglücklichen schon wieder, und sie wurden unter großem Lärm zum Tross zurückgeführt. Doch kaum waren sie dort angekommen, bemerkten sie, dass der Inquisitor die Hand zur Beschwichtigung gehoben hatte und ihm eine steile Zornesfalte auf der Stirn stand. Sie beeilten sich, zu ihren Plätzen zurückzukommen, ohne noch mehr Unruhe zu verursachen. Inzwischen war der Inquisitor vom Pferd herabgestiegen und fing an zu beten. Tatsächlich erschienen Bannstrahlen am wolkenverhangenen Himmel, so dass die Rüstungen wie aus Gold geschmiedet schienen. Die gesamte Macht dieser Bannstrahlen konzentrierte sich auf einen Punkt in der Hecke, und auf einmal wurde die ganze Umgebung von einem gleißenden Licht erfüllt. Als die Soldaten ihre Augen wieder öffneten, sahen sie den Himmel wieder wie vorher, trist, grau und wolkenverhangen; aber in die Hecke war eine Bresche geschlagen, in der alles verbrannt war. Kunrad ergriff mit Zachaban als erster die Initiative, und ritt durch die Lücke. Ihnen folgte der Tross mit den immer noch staunenden Soldaten dicht auf den Fuß.  
  
Ofrim schreckte aus einem Alptraum hoch. Zuerst sah er nichts, und wusste nicht, wo er sich befand, doch dann dämmerte es ihm: Er war in seinem Schlafgemach und irgendetwas klopfte unablässig an sein Fenster. Er gähnte und begann sich zu strecken. Schließlich stand er auf und öffnete die Fensterläden. Sogleich wandte er sich ab, denn draußen herrschte heller Tag und ein Bote in Gestalt eines Raben flog ins Zimmer. Er landete direkt auf Ofrims Bett und begann sich dort zu putzen. Sogleich eilte auch schon Morla ins Zimmer und der Rabe begann in einer, für einen normalen Menschen seltsam anmutenden, Sprache zu sprechen. Kurz darauf verließ er das Zimmer wieder und hinterließ einen verängstigten Ofrim und eine blasse Morla. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens stieß Ofrim auf einmal einen erstickten Schrei aus und stürzte aus dem Zimmer. Morla, die Angst um ihren Bruder hatte, lief ihm nach, doch man hörte nur noch Ofrims Gestammel: "Der Inquisitor ist zurück! Er ist zurück!" Morla lief ihm nach, und versuchte, ihn mit Worten zu beruhigen. Doch er gebärdete sich nur noch wilder, als er ihre Stimme hörte. Schließlich gab sie es auf, und lief zu ihren Zaubertränken. Sie ergriff mehrere Flaschen und rannte zurück zu ihrem Bruder. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen in eine Ecke verkrochen und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor sich hin. Morla gab ihm ohne ein Wort zwei der Tränke und mischte die Restlichen zusammen. Davon gab sie Ofrim zu trinken, und kurz darauf sackte Ofrim bewusstlos zusammen. Ruban, der das ganze Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung mitangesehen hatte, kam Morla nun zu Hilfe, und gemeinsam trugen sie Ofrim zu den Pfählen. Morla setzte ihren Bruder auf den Einen, und bestieg selbst den anderen Pfahl. Ruban, der nicht mitkommen wollte, rannte unter ihnen aus dem Burgtor hinaus, und Morla konnte ihn gerade noch im Wald verschwinden sehen. Dann ritten sie und ihr Bruder auf den Pfählen in Richtung Echsenturm, da Morla diesen für die einzige noch sichere Stelle vor dem Inquisitor hielt.  
  
Inzwischen fühlte Ofrim sich, als würde er in einen Abgrund ohne Boden hineingestoßen werden. Er fiel immer tiefer, und konnte gerade noch den oberen Abgrund des Loches und den Himmel darüber erblicken. Doch auch das war bald verschwunden und er tauchte in tiefe Finsternis ein. Plötzlich landete er auf etwas Hartem, und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er auf dem Marktplatz von Fasar gelandet war. Ihn umgab eine große Menschenmenge, und er wusste nicht so recht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Doch plötzlich öffnete sich die Menge, und wie aus dem Nichts erschienen die Wägen der Inquisition. Allen voran ritt der Inquisitor Kunrad von Marmelund, der mit seinem Blick jeden Umstehenden zu durchbohren schien. Er hielt direkt vor einer in der Mitte des Marktplatzes aufgebauten Tribüne an und stieg ab. Dann begann er in der glühenden Mittagssonne eine Rede über die Sünden der Frevler und die schreckliche Rache der Inquisition zu halten. Gerade als die ersten Bewohner gehen wollten, öffnete sich die Menge auf ein Handzeichen Kunrads hin, und zwei vergitterte Wägen rollten an der Menge vorbei. Ofrim, der inzwischen in der ersten Reihe stand, konnte in einen der Wagen hineinsehen und erschrak zu Tode: Er sah sich selbst gegenüber, gefoltert und abgemagert bis auf die Knochen, doch mit einem Glanz in den Augen, als ob er sich freuen würde, von Kunrad hingerichtet zu werden. Er erinnerte sich, dass er sich auch bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Kunrad auf seine Hinrichtung gefreut hatte, doch entsetzt drängte er diesen Gedanken beiseite. Da er von diesem Anblick so überrumpelt war, sah er zu Boden, doch als er den Kopf wieder hob, war der Wagen mit ihm schon vorbei gezogen. Ihm näherte sich jetzt der zweite Wagen. Auch in diesen spähte er hinein, und erschrak nochmals zutiefst: In diesem zweiten Wagen saß seine Schwester, ebenfalls gefoltert und abgemagert, doch mit einer Ruhe und Gewissheit über den nahen Tod in den Augen, die ihn mit ohnmächtiger Wut erfüllten. Es konnte einfach nicht sein! Sie waren dem Inquisitor beide doch schon einmal entkommen, und nun sollten sie öffentlich hingerichtet werden! In blinder Verzweiflung lief er auf die Wägen zu, versuchte sie zu öffnen, doch seine Hände griffen ins Leere. Rasend vor Wut wollte er einem der Henkersknechte, die den Tross begleiteten, den Knüppel, den er in der Hand hielt, entreißen, doch er griff wieder nur ins Leere, strauchelte und fiel zwischen die beiden Wägen. Als der zweite Wagen unentwegt näher rollte, versuchte er zu fliehen, doch er war wie gelähmt. Unfähig, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen, sah er seinen eigenen Tod in Form zweier schwarzer Pferde immer näher kommen. Bevor der Wagen ihn überrollen konnte, stieß Ofrim noch einen Schrei aus, und versank in Dunkelheit. Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er noch immer auf der Straße und der Tross war an ihm vorrübergezogen. Zuerst dachte Ofrim, dass er gestorben sein musste, doch keiner nahm Notiz von ihm. Alle beobachteten das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen auf dem Marktplatz bot. Ofrim, der sich den Vorfall nicht erklären konnte, erhob sich von der staubigen Straße und ging mit wackeligen Beinen der Menge entgegen. Hier bemerkte er, dass er durch die Menge hindurch gehen konnte, ohne dass er jemanden berührte. Seine Schwester hatte ihm zwar einst von diesen Traum-Meditationen erzählt, bei denen man etwas Zukünftiges voraussehen kann, ohne dass man selbst wirklich anwesend ist, doch so etwas hätte Ofrim sich nie träumen lassen. Er konnte zwar durch die Augen anderen Personen sehen, doch dass er einmal in seinem eigenen Körper so etwas erleben... Ein schriller Schrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er erkannte die seltsam verzerrte Stimme seiner Schwester wieder, und versuchte, sich nach vorne zu drängen, doch auf einmal kam er nicht weiter. Dann erklang plötzlich seine eigene Stimme, die in Panik und Todesangst um Hilfe schrie, doch keiner tat etwas. Dann sah er Flammen hochschlagen, und hörte, wie seine Schwester einen letzten Todesschrei ausstieß und er immer wieder wimmerte. Dann betrat ein Henker die Tribüne und begann langsam sein Beil zu schleifen. Dann vernahm Ofrim wieder seine eigene Stimme, die nur noch irre Schreie ausstieß. Dann wandte sich der Henker ab, hob sein Beil und....  
  
Inzwischen passierte der Tross der Inquisition einige kleine Dörfer. Die Leute, die auf der Straße ihren täglich Arbeiten nachgingen, verschwanden sofort in ihren Häusern, sobald sie die Inquisition auch nur im Entferntesten erahnen konnten. Dieses Dorf Llyndall, das sie durchquerten, bildete keine Ausnahme: Alle waren beim Anblick dieses gewaltigen Trosses in ihren Häusern verschwunden, und man sah nicht einmal eine Katze auf der Straße. Kunrad lächelte zufrieden. Seine Mission hier in Aranien würde ein Erfolg werden, das hatte Praios ihm prophezeit. Er war ihm in der letzten Nacht erschienen, und hatte ihm gesagt, dass er den Geist der Inquisition nach ganz Aranien tragen würde und alle Ungläubigen auslöschen würde. Kunrad blickte auf die Zügel hinab. Nein, diese Mission würde nicht so missglückt sein wie seine Letzte. Der Großinquisitor war natürlich zu Recht wütend auf ihn gewesen, hatte er es doch nicht einmal geschafft, Ofrim und Morla hinzurichten. Sie waren ihm entwischt, doch seit jener Zeit hatte er sich geschworen, dass er sie bis an sein Lebensende verfolgen würde, ganz egal was es ihn kosten würde. Er wollte Rache nehmen für die Schmach, die ihm zugefügt wurde. Oh ja, in der Stadt des Lichtes hatte man schon vor seinem Einzug von seinem Misserfolg erfahren, und er hatte gehört, wie sich schon die Novizen über ihn lustig machten. Doch diesmal, das schwor er sich, würde er die Hexen zur Strecke bringen, egal, ob es ihn seinen Posten als Inquisitor kosten würde. Er würde sich nicht mehr beleidigen lassen müssen, wenn er in ganz Aranien den Geist Praios verbreitet hätte. Doch zuerst musste er sich der beiden Hexen entledigen, die ihn zum Narren gehalten hatten. Er umschloss die Zügel fester. Erst wenn er sie auf dem Scheiterhaufen brennen sehen würde und ihre von Todesangst verzerrten Schreie hören würde, konnte er wirklich zufrieden mit sich sein. Er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen. Morgen schon würden sie in Roswylde sein, und von dort aus war es nicht mehr weit bis zum Unterschlupf der Hexen. Er konnte den Tag nicht mehr erwarten, an dem er sie endlich brennen sehen würde.  
  
Während dieser ganzen Zeit war Kunrad so mit seinen Rachegedanken beschäftigt gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass inzwischen die Dämmerung angebrochen war. Sein Tross lag weit hinter ihm zurück, da alle inzwischen sehr erschöpft waren. Kunrad zügelte sein Pferd und stieg aus dem Sattel. Er kletterte auf eine kleine Anhöhe, und blickte auf das friedlich schlafende Dorf Roswylde, das unter ihm lag. Nun wusste er, dass es nicht mehr weit bis zu den Hexen war. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken an sie überkamen ihn plötzlich Mordgelüste. Er wollte sie endlich auf dem Scheiterhaufen sehen, und ihre angsterfüllten Todesschreie hören. Dies würde die letzte ruhige Nacht für Roswylde sein. Er drehte sich um. Sein Tross war inzwischen angekommen, und er konnte die Knechte verhalten murren hören. Mit ruhigen und sicheren Schritten stieg Kunrad zu ihnen hinab. Sie bemerkten ihn nicht und unterhielten sich weiter: "Wir haben keine Lust mehr! Er scheucht uns hier durch die Gegend und wir finden nicht einmal den Hauch einer Hexe! Allmählich bezweifeln wir, dass sie überhaupt noch hier sind! Wahrscheinlich sind das alles nur Hirngespinste! Wir jagen einem Phantom nach, und das alles nur, weil unser gnädiger Herr Inquisitor sich einbildet, hier Hexen gesehen zu haben! Eines sage ich euch: Wenn wir..." - "Schweigt! Wie könnt ihr es wagen, meine Autorität infrage zu stellen!" - Der Knecht, der eben gesprochen hatte, drehte sich langsam um und erschrak zutiefst. Vor ihm stand der Inquisitor, und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der durch Mark und Bein ging. "Und wehe, wenn ich von euch noch einmal so etwas höre! Wir schlagen hier unser Lager auf! Morgen reiten wir weiter nach Roswylde!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Kunrad um und schritt zu seinem pechschwarzen Hengst zurück. Er packte die Zügel und schritt mit ihm den gesamten Zug ab, bis er Zachaban erreicht hatte, der ganz am Ende ritt. Ohne ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln stieg Zachaban ab, und beide schritten wieder den Zug ab, bis sie vorne angekommen waren. Dann stiegen sie auf die Anhöhe, die Kunrad eben verlassen hatte. Stillschweigend blickten sie auf das schlafende Dorf hinunter. Es war wie ein geheimer Bund zwischen ihnen. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte und jeder wusste genau, was der Andere dachte. Nachdem sie dort für lange Zeit gestanden hatten, stiegen sie langsam wieder herab, ohne auch nur das geringste Wort gesprochen zu haben. Das gesamte Lager war inzwischen aufgebaut, und alle starrten Kunrad und Zachaban an. Doch ohne ein einziges Wort der Erklärung verschwanden die beiden im Zelt, um ihr Abendgebet an Praios zu verrichten. Von den Soldaten wagte es jedoch keiner, die beiden nach ihrem Grund für dieses Verhalten zu fragen. Sie hatten zu große Angst davor, dass Kunrad ihnen etwas tun könnte. Schließlich sahen auch die Letzten ein, dass man durch Herumsitzen nichts erreichen konnte, und legten sich zum Schlafen nieder. Keiner bemerkte den Schatten, der vor dem nahegelegenen Wald stand, und auf das Lager hinunterblickte. Unter einem pechschwarzen Umhang funkelten zwei Augen wie tiefgrüne Smaragde hervor, und die Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Schließlich verschwand die Gestalt genauso plötzlich im Wald wie sie gekommen war und das gesamte Lager lag wieder friedlich da.  
  
"Beeilt euch endlich mal ein bisschen! Der Inquisitor will bestimmt gleich aufbrechen, wenn er wach ist!" - "Musst du denn hier so herumschreien? Vor uns liegt ein Dorf, hast du das vergessen? Glaubst du denn, dass du Eindruck schinden kannst, wenn du hier so herumbrüllst?" Es war kurz nach vier Uhr, und die Sonne ließ sich gerade am Horizont blicken. Ein Hauptmann und Zachaban standen sich kampfeslustig gegenüber. "Nein, das denke ich nicht! Aber bring du deinen Soldaten Disziplin bei! Sie stehen schließlich im Dienst der Inquisition!" Zachaban wünschte, sie hätten nicht die Soldaten des Barons mitgenommen, die es nicht gewohnt waren, sich völlig in den Dienst der Inquisition zu stellen. "Schweigt!" Kunrad hatte nicht besonders laut gesprochen, doch trotzdem zuckten beim Klang seiner Stimme alle zusammen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Kunrad auf Zachaban zu, und deutete ihm, er solle sich entfernen. Zachaban kniete nieder und verschwand gleich darauf in einem nahegelegenen Zelt. Kunrad stand mit dem Rücken zu dem Hauptmann, als dieser anfangen wollte zu sprechen. Doch Kunrad deutete ihm, dass er schweigen solle. Dann drehte er sich langsam um, und sah dem Hauptmann in die Augen: "Du weißt, dass deine Tage als Soldat gezählt sind! Geh mir aus den Augen, und wage es nicht, mich noch einmal zu belästigen!" Nach diesen Worten drehte Kunrad sich um, und ging langsam zurück zu seinem Zelt. Der Hauptmann stand zuerst wie versteinert da. Dann riss er mit einem Ruck sein Schwert aus der Scheide und stürzte auf Kunrad zu. Als er hinter ihm stand, hob er sein Schwert und holte zum Schlag aus. In diesem Moment drehte Kunrad sich ruckartig um, und rammte seinem Angreifer einen Dolch in die Seite. Der Getroffene umklammerte sein Schwert mit beiden Händen, doch sein Griff lockerte sich und es fiel klirrend zu Boden. Die Gesichtsfarbe des Hauptmann wechselte zu kalkweiß, als er an seinem Körper hinunterblickte und das Blut aus der Wunde quellen sah, und er ging stöhnend in die Knie. Nach einigen krampfartigen Zuckungen fiel schließlich der Oberkörper vornüber und blieb regungslos liegen. Kunrad hingegen drehte sich um, und ging in sein Zelt zurück. Die zutiefst erschrockenen Soldaten standen reglos umher, bis schließlich zwei vortraten und den Leichnam wegtrugen. Die Anderen bemühten sich, nachdem sie ihren Schrecken überwunden hatten, das Lager so schnell wie möglich abzubrechen, da keiner große Lust hatte, Kunrad zum Ärgernis zu werden.  
  
Doch auch das schreckte die Soldaten nicht davon ab, weiter hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu tuscheln. Sie munkelten schon, dass Kunrad in Wahrheit ein Untergebener des Namenlosen war. Aber Kunrad hatte nichts von alledem mitbekommen, da sich die Soldaten möglichst leise verhalten hatten, um nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu lenken. Tief in ihrem Innersten fürchteten sie die Macht des Inquisitors, und sie erinnerten sich noch gut an den Hauptmann, den Kunrad getötet hatte. Viele hatten überlegt, ob sie diesen Vorfall nicht dem Großinquisitor Rapherian berichten sollten, doch sie hatten zu viel Angst vor der Rache Kunrads, als das sie sich in die Privatgemächer Rapherians getraut hätten. Außerdem würde ihnen, den kleinen Soldaten, dem Fußvolk, das so oft mit Füßen getreten wurde, denn das Oberhaupt der heiligen Inquisition glauben? Wahrscheinlich würde er sie nur aus seinen Gemächern jagen oder sie foltern und töten lassen. Also beschlossen sie, seine Befehle auszuführen.  
  
Kunrad und Zachaban waren in der Zwischenzeit ohne sich zu rühren auf dem Hügel gestanden und hatten das Dorf beobachtet. Zeitweise schien es, als ob Kunrad in ein Gebet versunken sei, doch dieser Zustand hielt nie länger als zehn Minuten an.  
  
Als gemeldet wurde, dass das Lager abgebrochen war, ritt Kunrad mit Zachaban wieder zu dem Tross zurück und setzte sich an die Spitze. Kurz darauf geriet der gesamte Tross in Bewegung und die Wägen rumpelten in Richtung Roswylde davon. Doch niemand, nicht einmal Kunrad, hatte die Gestalt bemerkt, die sich dem Tross angeschlossen hatte. Bevor der Tross die ersten Hecken erreichte, lief die Gestalt in Richtung Wald davon. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um, ihre Augen funkelten unter der Kapuze wie Smaragde und in ihrer Hand glitzerte ein Schwert. Mit tiefer Stimme flüsterte die Gestalt: "Du wirst eine Überraschung erleben, Inquisitor! Wir werden uns wiedersehen, und du kannst dich schon einmal von deinem Leben verabschieden!" Also die Gestalt in den Wald lief, fiel die Kapuze in den Nacken und man konnte spitze Ohren und blonde Haare erkennen. Doch schon war sie im Nebel untergetaucht, und man sah nichts mehr außer einigen Zweigen, die sich bewegten.  
  
Bevor sie die ersten Häuser erreichten, ritt Kunrad an das Ende des Trosses, um sich mit Zachaban zu unterhalten. Als sie jedoch in die Mitte des Dorfes kamen, stoppte der Zug plötzlich und es war ein heftiges Wortgefecht zu hören. Nach einem kurzen Gebrüll hieb jemand mit einem Schwert auf einen Menschen ein, der sich offenbar heftig zur Wehr setzte. Kunrad ritt im Galopp zurück an die Spitze des Zuges und sah, was sich dort zutrug: Einige Dorfbewohner hatten sich auf dem Dorfplatz versammelt und gingen nun mit Mistgabeln und Dreschflegeln auf die Soldaten los. Diese setzten sich heftig zur Wehr und schlugen wild auf die Dorfbewohner ein. Einige waren dabei schon zu Boden gegangen, und wurden nun von den Pferden in den Boden gestampft. Als die Dorfbewohner Kunrad erblickten, veränderte sich ihre Haltung: Sie wurde kalkweiß, rannten kopflos und in Panik durch die Gegend, und versuchten in ihre Häuser zu gelangen, um dort Schutz zu suchen. In Kunrads Augen flackerte jedoch kurz Hass auf und er brüllte so laut, dass sogar seine eigenen Soldaten zusammenzuckten: "Brennt alles nieder! Ich will hier keinen Überlebenden mehr sehen! Und dann plündert die Häuser und verbrennt sie! Diese Bewohner stecken mit den Hexen unter einer Decke!" Und schon bäumte sich sein Hengst auf und rannte in die übrigen Bewohner hinein. Kurz darauf schlug Kunrad eine Tür ein und verschwand im Inneren des Hauses. Bald darauf schlugen Flammen aus dem Dach des Hauses und der Dachstuhl fiel krachend in sich zusammen. Kunrad trat wieder vor das Haus und wurde nun von hinter gespenstisch beleuchtet. Er sah aus wie der Teufel persönlich, und die Soldaten überlegten ernsthaft, ob an der Theorie mit dem Untergebenen des Namenlosen nicht doch etwas Wahres sei. Doch schon schlugen die ersten Soldaten Türen ein und steckten Häuser in Brand, und es überlegte keiner mehr.  
  
Es war ein fürchterliches Gemetzel. Alle Häuser waren ausgebrannt, alle Tiere umgebracht und alle Dorfbewohner verbrannt, erstickt, enthauptet oder niedergeritten worden. Im gesamten Dorf Roswylde regte sich kein Leben mehr, nicht einmal Vögel waren von der Grausamkeit der Inquisition verschont geblieben. Das Dorf sah aus als hätte es einen Peststurm hinter sich. Alles Brauchbare war geplündert worden und von den Häusern standen nur noch die Ruinen. Kunrad indes war mit seinem Tross weitergezogen und sie hatten sich auf einem Feld niedergelassen, um dort die Nacht zu verbringen.  
  
Morla hatte indessen ihren Bruder in einer Nische des Echsenturms auf ein Lager gebettet. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und schien einen Alptraum zu haben, denn er wälzte sich stöhnend hin und her. Seine Schwester setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn und wischte ihm mit einem Tuch den Schweiß von der Stirn. Als sie ihn berührte, wurde er ruhiger und lag schließlich still da. Kurz darauf flatterte ein Rabe herein und begann zu krächzen. Morla lauschte dem Rabe eine Weile, während sich ihr Gesicht immer weiter verfinsterte. Als der Rabe sich mit einem Flügelschlag wieder erhob, stand auch Morla auf und trat auf die Terrasse hinaus. Sie blickte zum Horizont und sah dort schwarze Flammen emporsteigen. Es war also tatsächlich wahr, Roswylde war dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden. 


End file.
